


The Most Dangerous Room In The House

by miera



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Aj, who prompted, "John or Liz burning dinner due to distractedness. Bonus points for fire-extinguisher shenanigans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Dangerous Room In The House

**Author's Note:**

> There's a blink and you'll miss it reference to [this story](http://community.livejournal.com/notjustclosets/19550.html) in here.

Elizabeth slaps John's hands away when she notices the water is boiling and ready for the rice to go in. John seems to resent her quashing his seduction attempt because he follows her, brushes her hair away from her neck and bites down lightly on _that spot_.

She drops the lid onto the pot with a clang and promptly forgets about it. She grabs hold of the edge of the stove and has a moment of clarity to be thankful the front burner wasn't on so she didn't burn her hand. Really, sex in the kitchen could be very dangerous...

John's teeth have moved to her ear and she gives out a really pathetic whimper. She'd had no idea that biting was something that turned her on so much. It certainly hadn't been with anyone else. John has been ruthless ever since he figured it out.

Before she can utter another protest, he drags her sideways so they're away from the stove. His mouth returns to her neck and his hands slide around her hips and start to unfasten her jeans.

"I have to set the timer," she tells him inanely, her voice breathless.

"Is that a challenge?" She can hear the dirty smirk on his face.

She tries to retort but his hands push her jeans and underwear down her hips smoothly and his palms slide up the fronts of her thighs and she can't seem to speak. He presses up close behind her, and she abruptly remembers a long-ago fantasy about John taking her like this, from behind in a kitchen. She can feel the metal of his jeans against her ass and she can't stop herself from rolling her hips into his.

His fingers slip in between her legs. She's wet in spite of herself, thanks to him doing his best to distract her while she was preparing dinner. She hears the evil little chuckle of pride and then his fingers are touching her, sliding and rubbing against her, inside her, and she writhes.

He's muttering against her skin but she can't track the words. Her mind is already split between his fingers penetrating her and the knuckles of his other hand brushing against her backside as he undoes his jeans.

John squirms around a bit behind her, then his free hand slides up her back to the nape of her neck and he pushes gently. Elizabeth leans forward, her elbows on the counter, and looks back over her shoulder at him with a grin.

He may be in the dominant position here, but the look on his face at seeing her in this pose is worth it. He mutters as he leans back in, "I wish you were naked right now."

Before she can do more than let that image float through her mind, he's sliding into her fast, but not deep. The angle is off for that. His other hand begins to work her clit, circling in the way she taught him months ago.

John bends over her, his chest against her back so he can lick and kiss her neck again. She rocks into him, letting him guide her hip with one hand but she has to move, because he's going too slowly, and she's already on edge. The shallow thrusting is making her insane, because his cock is rubbing right up against her g-spot and _only_ there, and the constant friction is making her shake.

There's nothing to hold on to. The flat counter in front of her offers no way to brace herself. Her hands clench into fists against the cool surface and she curses, "_Fuck_. Come on, John."

He buries his face against her shoulder, taking her faster. His finger drags harder over her clit and she trembles in his arms. Her body curls down, her face almost against the counter, and then the orgasm starts and her fingers splay out flat and she's pushing hard against the surface, trying to get leverage as her body jerks uncontrollably.

She mumbles out a few more "fuck"s and moans as the tension in her body washes away, leaving her blissful and weak-limbed. John barely holds on after she comes. The last wave passes through her as she feels him let go, his fingers digging into her hips hard for a minute.

They're both gasping for air and she's only just registered something smells really bad when an enormously shrill beeping noise makes them both jump about two feet straight into the air.

Elizabeth looks around wildly and realizes the smoke detector has gone off, because the pot of rice on the stove is almost on fire, it's burning so bad. She hadn't turned the temperature down after adding the rice and the water has all boiled away.

It doesn't help their containment efforts that Elizabeth collapses into helpless laughter watching John waddle across the kitchen with his pants around his ankles, trying to wave a towel at the smoke detector.


End file.
